This invention relates to coaxial cable connectors and more particularly relates to a novel and improved termination assembly or adapter for coaxial cable end connectors used in splicing a cable to another cable or connecting to a post or terminal.
The problems associated with the connection of mini-coax cables as well as larger size cables to a post or terminal in the field are discussed at some length in hereinabove referred to copending application for patent for MINI-COAXIAL CABLE CONNECTOR and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,448 for CABLE TV END CONNECTOR STARTER GUIDE. This invention is directed to further improvements in termination assemblies to be employed for mini-coaxial cables in which the termination assembly is characterized in particular by being comprised of a minimum number of parts which can be quickly assembled at the manufacturing site as well as in the field and is particularly useful for connection of a mini-coaxial cable to an RCA connector.